Upon start up of a self-service terminal, for example an automated teller machine (ATM), each peripheral device that is expected to be present in the ATM, for example a card reader or cash dispenser, undergoes a check routine in order to determine if it is present and if it is functioning correctly. This check routine slows the start up of the ATM down as the start up period of an ATM is a process heavy period with hard disc operations and virus checking etc., being carried out. For example, an ATM with ten peripheral devices start up can take a matter of minutes.
The extended start up period leads to increased downtime of the ATM following, for example routine maintenance, such as cash replenishment, or following a system reboot due to a software glitch, either locally at the ATM or at the operating financial institutions “back office” system. Increased downtime of any self-service terminal, but in particular of ATMs, leads to lost transaction opportunities for the terminal operator, it also leads to customer dissatisfaction for the terminal operator.
Another problem associated with this approach is that if a peripheral device has a fault condition, like a firmware hang, a system reboot and subsequent detection of the device will show it as not present, when it actually is present but in a fault condition. This can result in fault conditions not being detected and the consequent reduction in functionality not being remedied.